Karaoke Night 2: Duets
by Sapphire93
Summary: Basically the same thing as the solos, only a lot funnier. R&R please! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FB.**

**Chapter One:**

**Kyo looked up and saw Kagura smiling at him. "No! No! No! And no again! I will not sing with you!"**

**"Kyo..." Kagura's eyes burned with fire and Kyo backed away.**

**"Just make her happy." Yuki started pushing him on stage.**

**"What? No way!" Kyo yelled.**

**"Come on," Shigure helped Yuki by pushing Kyo, too. "I need a Kodak moment of you."**

**"YOU DO NOT, YOU STUPID DOG!" Kyo fell on the stage.**

**Kagura handed him a microphone and glared at him. "Sing, or I will kill you with my bare hands."**

**"Um, ok." Kyo stood up.**

**Kagura stood up. "Ok, Akito. We're ready."**

**Akito turned the song on and Kagura started singing first.**

_**We were strangers**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming**_

_**What we'd have to go through**_

_**Now here we are**_

_**And I'm suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

**"Your turn to sing." Kagura turned to Kyo, but he never sang.**

_**No one told me**_

_**I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected**_

_**What you did to my heart**_

**"Your supposed to sing!" Kagura whispered to him.**

_**When I lost hope**_

_**You were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

**Still Kyo didn't sing.**

**"Come on, guys! The song's not gonna sing itself!" Akito yelled.**

**Kyo and Kagura started singing together.**

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**And I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is the road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful Journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

**"No, I don't..." Kyo mummbled to himself.**

**Kagura started singing again.**

_**We were srangers**_

_**On a crazy adventure**_

_**Never dreaming**_

_**How our dreams would come true**_

_**Now here we stand**_

_**Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

**Kyo tried sneaking off the stage but Kagura grabbed him but the neck and made him sing.**

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**And I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is the road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful Journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_

_**Like me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing's gonna tear us apart**_

**"Except you..." Kyo said under his breath.**

_**Life is a road**_

_**And I want to keep going**_

_**Love is a river**_

_**And I want to keep flowing**_

_**Life is the road**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wonderful Journey**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**When the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

**Kagura let go of Kyo.**

**"Finally!" Kyo started running but Yuki and Shigure grabbed him.**

**"Your making her sad! Just sing!" Yuki growled.**

**"But--But--" Kyo tumbled back on stage and Kagura gave him the biggest glare he has ever seen. "Yuki? I don't think sad is the right word to describe her right now..."**

**"SING!" Kagura screamed.**

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river and I wanna keep going on**_

_**Startin out on a journey**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

**"Now we're done, are you happy?" Kagura yelled.**

**"Um..." Kyo started backing away.**

**"I just wanted to sing on little song with you and the whole time you were running off the stage and making comments to yourself!"**

**"I--You heard those comments?"**

**"I heard everything! I was standing right next to you! I'm not deaf! Or blind for that matter! I could see that you were trying to get away from me!"**

**"Ka--Kagura?"**

**"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! I am absoultly ready to--"**

**"Kagura? I think that's enough," Akito said. "Pick two people in your place and then you can take it outside."**

**"Take it outside!" Kyo asked.**

**"Or you could just sit down. I don't care." Akito changed the song.**

**"Fine. I'll get you later. One day when your walking home from school by yourself...I'll find you and I'll--" Kagura started stalking Kyo as he backed up nto a wall.**

**"Just pick someone, Kagura. Then go sit down."**

**"Yuki. Get up here." Kagura sat down.**

**"Me?" Yuki asked.**

**"Just go ahead," Shigure said. "As a matter of fact, I have to get a Kodak moment of you, too. Actually, I need a Kodak moment of everyone! Smile and say cheese!" Shigure took out his camera and snapped a picture of Yuki.**

**"You are so weird..." Yuki rubbed his eyes from the bright flash.**

**"Go get it overwith, Yuki." Kisa said.**

**"Yeah, if Kyo can do it, you can do it." Tohru stated.**

**"Alright, alright..." Yuki went on stage.**

**"Your singing next?" Kyo asked.**

**"Yes. I wish I wasn't, though." Yuki replied.**

**"In that case, I'll make that feeling worse." Kyo smiled evily.**

**"What? Don't you dare! Who are you choosing?" Yuki glared at Kyo.**

**"Ayame? Come sing with your brother! Get up here!"**

**"I am so gonna get you for this!"**

**"Yeah, right...Just sing..." Kyo left.**

**"Oh, Yuki! This is nice, isn't it?" Ayame trotted onto the stage cheerfully. **

**"Shut up, will you?"**

**"Sing and get it overwith. We have 45 minutes to kill." Akito turned on the screen.**

**Ayame sang first.**

_**You've got a friend in me**_

_**You've got a friend in me**_

_**When the road looks rough ahead**_

_**And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed**_

_**You just remember what your old pal said**_

_**Boy, you've got a friend in me**_

_**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**_

**"Hit it, Yuki!" Ayame yelled.**

**"No." Yuki glared at him.**

**"Alright, I will." Ayame started singing again.**

_**You've got a friend in me**_

_**You've got a friend in me**_

_**You got troubles, I got 'em too**_

_**There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you**_

_**If we stick together we can see it through**_

_**'Cause you've got a friend in me**_

_**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**_

**"Now, you!" Ayame said.**

**"No!" Yuki yelled.**

_**Some other folks might**_

_**Be a little bit smarter than I am**_

_**Bigger and stronger too. Maybe**_

_**But none of them will ever love you**_

_**The way I do**_

_**it's me and you, boy**_

**"Take it, Yuki!" Ayame said for the last time.**

**"This is so stupid..." Yuki jusy started singing to get it overwith.**

_**And as the years go by**_

_**Our friendship will never die**_

_**You're gonna see, it's our destiny**_

_**You've got a friend in me**_

_**You've got a friend in me**_

_**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**_

**"Your done. Pick the next two people." Akito said.**

**"Hatori can take my place!" Ayame hugged Yuki and then left the stage.**

**Yuki flipped Ayame off and then called Shigure to the stage.**

**Shigure ran on stage and Hatori was already there. "Oh, Hatori! We get to sing together!"**

**"Fun..." Hatori sighed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**"Ok, Akito! I think we're ready!" Shigure bounced up and down.**

**"You look like an idiot...Stop." Hatori said.**

**"Oh, sorry! I'm just so excited!"**

**Akito turned on the screen and Shigure started singing and speaking.**

**"Hakuna Matata!" Shigure said.**

**"Oh, no..." Hatori rubbed his forehead.**

**"What a wonderful phrase!" Shigure waited for Hatori to sing the next part.**

**"Don't look at me!" Hatori glared at him.**

**"Fine." Shigure started singing.**

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Ain't no passin' craze.**_

_**It means no worries for the rest of your days.**_

_**It's our problem-free philosophy.**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

**"Why," Shigure started speaking again. "When he was a young warthog..."**

**"Why do I have to be the pig?" Hatori asked.**

**Shigure sang again.**

_**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal.**_

_**He could clear the savannah after every meal.**_

**"This is so stupid..." Hatori remarked.**

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**What a wonderful phrase!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Ain't no passin' craze.**_

_**It means no worries for the rest of your days!**_

_**It's our problem-free philosophy!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna...!**_

_**It means no worries for the rest of your days!**_

_**It's our problem-free philosophy.**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

_**Hakuna matata!**_

**"YEAH!" Shigure jumped up.**

**"I'm outta here..." Hatori jumped off the stage.**

**"All the credit should got to me! I'm the one who sang!" Shigure laughed.**

**"See if I care," Hatori sat down. "Kisa can sing next."**

**"In that case," Shigure lifted Kisa onto the stage. "Tohru go ahead and sing with her."**

**"Um, ok." Tohru walked on the stage.**

**"Go ahead." Akito turned on the screen.**

**Tohru started singing.**

_**When the waves roll on**_

_**Over the waters**_

_**And the oceans cry**_

_**We look to our sons and daughters**_

_**To explain our lives**_

_**As if a child could tell us why**_

_**That as sure as the sunrise**_

_**As sure as the sea**_

_**As sure as the wind in the trees**_

_**We rise again**_

_**In the aces of our children**_

_**We rise again**_

_**In the voices of our song**_

_**We rise again**_

_**In the waves out on the ocean**_

_**And then we rise again**_

**"Those two are so cute together..." Shigure sighed. "Another Kodak moment!"**

**"Will you stop with the stupid Kodak moments?" Kyo glared at him.**

**Kisa started.**

_**When the light goes dark**_

_**With the forces of creation**_

_**In a stormy sky**_

_**We look to reincarnation to**_

_**Explain our lives**_

_**As if a child could tell us why**_

_**That as sure as the sunrise**_

_**As sure as the sea**_

_**As sure as the wind in the trees**_

_**We rise again**_

_**In the aces of our children**_

_**We rise again**_

_**In the voices of our song**_

_**We rise again**_

_**In the waves out on the ocean**_

_**And then we rise again**_

**Kisa and Tohru started singing together.**

_**We rise again**_

_**In the aces of our children**_

_**We rise again**_

_**In the voices of our song**_

_**We rise again**_

_**In the waves out on the ocean**_

_**And then we rise again**_

**"Very good, girls. Who's next?" Akito asked. "We have 20 minutes left before midnight."**

**"I choose Hiro." Kisa said.**

**"And, I guess Ritsu?" Tohru said.**

**Yuki and Kyo buried their faces in their hands and chanted together, "Bad choice! Bad choice! Bad choice!"**

**Hiro walked up on stage. "Come on, Ritsu! Let's get this overwith!"**

**"Um, ok..." Ritsu got out of his seat and started walking to the stage.**

**"Will you hurry up? We only have 15 minutes until midnight! We need to sing this song and get it done! Two other people have to sing al before midnight and if you can't even com eup on sage in time, that's just sad and we'll never make it!" Hiro explained.**

**"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ritsu ran on stage and fell to his knees and started begging to Hiro. "Please forgive me if I make us go over midnight! I didn't mean to! I just--"**

**"Will you just stand up and sing?" Hiro glared at him.**

**"Um, yes. Sorry."**

**"And stop saying sorry."**

**"Ok. Sorry. I mean, I, oh..."**

**"Just turn on the song..." Haru whispered to Akito.**

**Ritsu started singing.**

**_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,_**

**Hiro sang the rap parts while Ritsu sang the parts that are like the one above.**

**_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got that one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave_**

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

**"Ritsu looks so sad." Hatori commented.**

**"Hiro won't stop glaring at him, that's why." Shigure replied.**

**_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl_**

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

**"This is boring..." Kyo sighed.**

**_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl_**

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

**"How come Ritsu looks so sad?" Kisa asked.**

**"I think because of Hiro." Tohru said.**

**_So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)_**

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girrll

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

**"Are we done, yet?" Hiro asked. "This is stupid."**

**"Not yet, Hiro. Just sing." Akito gritted his teeth.**

**_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)_**

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girll

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely

**"Now are we done?" Hiro asked.**

**"Yes, Hiro. Just go back and sit down," Akito sighed. "Momiji? Haru? You two are the last ones. Get up there. We have five minutes left."**

**Hiro got off the stage and past Momiji and Haru getting on.**

**"Did I make us late?" Ritsu asked.**

**"No, Ritsu. We're fine." Shigure said.**

**"Will you just shut up and sit down?" Hiro asked.**

**"Ok," Ritsu hopped off the stage. "I'm sorry...I mean--"**

**"Just shut up!"**

**"We better be singing a good song!" Haru glared at Akito.**

**"Momiji picked it. So, for you, it won't be a good song, probably." Akito turned on the screen.**

**_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night,  
Its only right, to think about the girl you love  
and hold her tight so happy together_**

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
and you'd say you belong to me, and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world would be  
so very fine, so happy together

**"Momiji, what are you trying to do to me?" Haru asked.**

**_I can't see me loving nobody but you  
for all my life  
When youre with me, baby the skies will be blue  
for all my life_**

Me and you, and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
so happy together

**"Kill me?" Haru continued after Momiji finished.**

**"Just sing. Please? It'll be really fun!" Momiji smiled.**

**_If I should call you up, invest a dime  
and you'd say you belong to me, and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world would be  
so very fine, so happy together_**

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
for all my life  
When youre with me, baby the skies will be blue  
for all my life

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
for all my life  
When youre with me, baby the skies will be blue  
for all my life

Call you up, ease my mind, ease my mind  
EASE MY MIND

**"That was so stupid..." Haru said.**

**"Funny, too." Kyo smiled.**

**"I will get you!" Haru started walking over to him on stage. "I will pair up with Kagura and get you!"**

**"Haru, come on! Sing!" Momiji said.**

**_I can't see me loving nobody but you  
for all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue  
for all my life_**

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
for all my life  
When youre with me, baby the skies will be blue  
for all my life..

Babababadabababadababadababa  
So happy together.  
Babababadabababadababadababa  
So happy together.

**"We are not happy together," Haru said. "That sounds like we're gay."**

**_Babababadabababadababadababa  
So how is the weather?  
Babababadabababadababadababa  
So happy together.  
Babababadabababadababadababa_**

**"See was that so bad?" Momiji smiled up at Haru.**

**"Yes. And that weather thing was just random." Haru answered.**

**"Oh, well."**

**"Um, guys?" Kisa pointed to the TV.**

**Everyone started counting down to midnight starting at 10. While, Kyo had flashbacks of that night. Ritsu annoying him, him getting mad at Momiji, him singing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Yuki and Shigure making fun of him, him singing a love song wih Kagura and her ready to kill him and Haru ready to kill him, and a lot of other things.**

**"3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted and started jumping up and down.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Kyo stayed sitting. "Happy stupid New Year..."**

**The End!**

**Ann: Hope you liked! Thanks for reading and everything! R&R please! Byez for now!**


	3. Songs Credit And Thanks

**Songs/Credit/Thanks**

**Kagura and Kyo--At The Beginning By: Disney's Anastasia**

**Kisa and Tohru--Rise Again By: Aslien Debison**

**Shigure and Hatori--Hakuna Matata By: Disney's Lion King**

**Yuki and Ayame--You've Got A Friend In Me By: Disney's Toy Story**

**Hiro and Ritsu--Lonely By: Akon**

**Momiji and Haru--Happy Together By: Simple Plan**

**Thanks: Thank you to all my reviewers for taking the time to read and review this story and thank you to Kerrbear, as I said inthe first story we thought of the story together in the car and she helped me think of most of the songs that everyone could sing.**


End file.
